(1) Field
The invention herein relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus for which a top chassis is omitted.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Flat panel display devices such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”), a field emission display (“FED”) device, a light emitting diode (“LED” display device, and an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display device have been developed.
Among these flat panel display devices, LCD devices have advantages such as a technological advance in mass production, relative ease of driving thereof, relatively low power consumption, relatively small thickness, and realization of a relatively high-quality image displayed on a relatively large screen, and therefore secure a firm consumer market and expand fields to which they are applied.
Typically, the LCD device requires a planar area for supporting a weight of a liquid crystal panel, which limits reduction of a planar area of a bezel of the LCD device. Accordingly, in the LCD device, a case top covers an edge of an outer portion of a display screen of the LCD device and resultantly lowers a satisfaction level of a consumer regarding an exterior design of the LCD device.
Consistent with an increase in research and development for improving technologies for flat panel display devices, demands for improving design of the flat panel display devices to satisfy consumers has also become important.